Provide computer-related research and services for the scientific activities of the EEB. This will involve: research and development in computer science to develop specialized software; the use of existing software and systems for supporting Branch Projects; and the development on custom programs and systems. The project is planned to continue for a period of three years with periodic changes in workscope, level of effort, and staffing in response to varying EEB requirements.